Jareth's Revenge
by Sweetest Insanity
Summary: It has been thirteen years since Sara Williams entered the world of Underground. All these years she has feared Jareth's coming back and taking Toby, of his wrath on her. In her nightmares his voice repeats her cursed words, "You have no power over me..."
1. Nightmare

_I turned on my side with a moan. It was so cold. My fingers reached out to draw the covers back up over me, but my fingers found only a spongy, damp surface. My eyes flew open to see I was on a large patch of moss. I sat up and looked around me. The Labyrinth. What was I doing back here?_

_Panic racked my chest as I pulled myself up. But the Labyrinth was different somehow. It looked like it was…dying. The moss covered in eyes and snarling trees and vines seemed to be taking back everything, the stone walls of the entrance of the Labyrinth seemed to be crumbling. Wind caught my hair and I could smell decay._

_What had happened to this place? _

_I drew my shirt closer to me for warmth and comfort as I looked around. I realized I was wearing my puffed medieval blouse and embroidered vest I wore during my last visit here. I looked down to see my ankle-hugging jeans instead of my silky pajama bottoms. Was this some kind of dream? _

_I called desperately as I stumbled forward, "Hoggle? Ludo? Sir Diddymus?"_

_I looked around, seeing further the devastation of this place. There was nobody around. Other than the wind, heard nothing, saw nobody. Tears sprung to my eyes. I'd been gone only thirteen years and…_

"_Sarah!" a voice called._

_My head snapped to the source of the call. "T-Toby?"_

_My little brother stood there, clad in his cargo pants and band tee shirt, his skateboard tucked underarm. Fairies tugged playfully on his blond hair while others stroked his face, sat daintily on his shoulders. He beamed at me. "You're here too?"_

"_Toby," I said carefully, "we have to go. You can't stay here."_

_His smile faded, "How come? This place is amazing! Come on, I'll show you!" He took off running over the crumbled passage and into the Labyrinth._

"_TOBY!" I screamed as sprinted after him._

_He skateboarded along, jumping over the vines, laughing. I kept begging him to stop, to listen to me, but he kept urging me to come on, that we were almost there. It had to be a nightmare, I prayed it was a nightmare._

_He took a sharp turn out of my sight. It took me a moment to get to round the turn, but when I did, I saw something that made me scream louder. Toby was walking hand-in-hand with Jareth, staring up at him in awe. I tried to run after them, but the walls were rising up and pushing me back. I could still see their backs to me._

"_JARETH! PLEASE! DON'T TAKE HIM!"_

_The Goblin King looked back at me coldly, "You have no power over me." _

I jerked awake, the mute screams building in the back of my throat. I was soaked with sweat as I gasped for air. I went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I clutched the sides of the sink, taking deep breaths, feeling my pounding heart starting to calm. I was back home, I was twenty-nine, Toby was save at Dad's.

My worst fears should have faded by now. It's been more than a decade. _He_ had probably lost interest in Toby by now. _Relax, Sarah, _I kept telling myself. _He's not coming._

I toweled off my face and went across the hall to my study. I knew that I wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night, no matter how much I assured myself. It was about three thirty in the morning, and I'd use the next few hours to grade some papers. Ms. Williams, High School English teacher and Drama director. I'd given up my dreams of being a great actress years ago, but I enjoy teaching, I love my students.

Poor Toby must be embarrassed to be taught by his own sister. But that's the reason I jumped for the job opening at his high school. To keep an eye on him. He's a freshmen this year and he was mortified to find out he was in my homeroom class as well a member of Drama Club. Dad had pushed him to join, though Irene didn't give a damn so long as he brought home at least C's.

Toby was a skateboarder and stunt junkie. Listened to loud, harsh music that makes me flinch. He hangs out with people with extensive piercing and tattoos. People that wear a lot of black and eyeliner, black nails, black everything. Toby's not a punk though. He's a good kid. He has a bad temper, but he's still a good kid.

Maybe it's just me, the overprotective sister whose pushing thirty. Ugh _thirty. _Where did all the years go? I feel ancient sometimes, even if I look younger than I really am. Dad and Irene complain all about my not getting married and having children. They make it sound like I'm being selfish for depriving them of grandkids.

I'm not selfish. No men I've met have appealed to me really. And I'm not interested in dating, let alone marriage right now. Sara, the old maid. Ha.

But now as I sit at my desk and pull out a file full of term papers, I sift through them. I normally grade the shortest papers first, them being the easiest, before I get into the longer, more time consuming ones. I'm the kind of teacher who reads every paper, every assignment, unlike most the teachers at our school. It's disgusting how they just see if it's finished and then give them a grade.

This term, I let them write on whatever they wanted so long as it was at least ten pages long and school appropriate. It could be fiction or nonfiction, but it had to be the best quality of writing they could muster, and after teaching them for most the year, I knew the basic range for most my students. I would not except 6th grade-quality work.

Three hours later, I hear my alarm go off in the other room. Time to get ready for school. I smile warily.


	2. I'm Coming, Sarah

_3:30 PM. _

Walking to my little Ford Taurus in the school parking lot when I notice something out of the corner of my eye. Toby is sitting on the bleachers of the football field. The bus has already left. What is he still doing here?

I walk out of the lot and around across the school's back stretch of grass. Rounding a chain link-fence, I step out on the field. I walk I see Toby's blond head down, his hands joined together in his lap. I reach him and call out, "Hey Tobe! What are you doing? Do you need a r-?"

"_A maze of staircases falling... Black eyes, wings tapping at the window. Blades clashing round and round, devouring…"_

He looks up at me, his expression gazed and distant. In his hands, he clutches a crystal. I feel the air catch in my throat.

"T-Toby?"

He chatters on, _"Only thirteen hours, heads flying, dancing around the campfire in pieces…" _

I fall back on my ass as he stands. Tears form in my eyes.

He comes down on his hands and knees, he gets so close, smiling. He holds the crystal up to my face. _"SSSaaarrraaaah. Did you honestly think that it would end that easily? I'm coming, Sarah."_

"NO!" I grab the crystal and throw it. I hear a _crack _somewhere close.

Toby slumps forward, his eyes fluttering. I find myself pinned by his weight as he falls. Sobbing, I cling to him.

_I'm coming, Sarah._

_12:34 PM the next day._

"Sarah!"

Oh great. "Hey, Jackie…"

Jackie Wright is the Social Studies and Psychology teacher. She's also sports the talent of being over observing of everything exactly when there's something you _don't_ want people to notice.

"You look like Hell, Sarah. No sleep?"

"I don't know, Jackie, I-I don't know what the Hell is going on. Last thing I remember is getting up at three and grading papers because I couldn't go back to sleep, and that was yesterday morning. After that, nothing. I've lost twenty-four hours. Apparently I went to school yesterday like normal, everyone remembers it except _me."_

"Holy shit, really? Like a black out? Are you alright?"

Yeah, just _great. _Thanks for asking. "I guess I'll find out when I go to the doctor after school. I canceled the next Drama Club meeting and might take a sick day tomorrow."

"That's scary stuff, Sarah. I hope you get better."

"Me too. Hey, um, have you heard how the search for a new principal?"

"I heard we have a few applicants, but from what I hear it's not looking good."

I sigh. Thank God she took the bait. "I still can't believe Ericka died. She was a good principal. She was serious about her job, but also fun to work with."

"Oh I _know! _She was only fifty-five! How unlucky is that?"

"Yeah, unlucky." All I have to do at this point is give the occasional agreement and have Jackie fill in the rest of the conversation. Still I can't help but feel sad. But there is also still that lingering sense of _dread_ that I can't get over.

"But she's probably happier now. Heaven must need someone to whoop things into shape to call her in so suddenly. I bet there's a eternity of high schools up there to keep her busy. Kicking one door down at a time and patrolling the halls."

Even with my bad mood, I can't help but smile at the thought.

"Ah, _there_ we go. There's my highlight of the day, knowing I helped someone smile. Hey, do you need me to take you to the doctor? It might make things a little more easy for you. And you never know if you'll black out again…"

I waved my hand, "Thanks, but I'm not worried about that. I'd really rather go alone. Actually, I'd rather keep this whole black out thing private, okay?"

"Gotcha. But you have my number if you need anything."

"Yeah, if I need anything, I'll call." As these words escape my lips, the dread seems to weigh heavier.

I don't intend to see a doctor. But I _am_ going to take that sick day.

_12:30 PM the next morning._

I toss and turn in my bed. The headache!

The sun creeps through the blinds, my eyes are burning. The ibuprofen is having no affect. I can't think straight. It all seems like a dream. Or Hell. That sounds about right. I close my eyes and begin to cry. It's so _painful._

I feel something to brush over my brow. Fingertips?

I open my eyes. My room is dark. The clock reads 2:33 AM. My headache is gone.

_8:00 AM the next morning._

I skim the spines of the books. Looking for anything to explain my strange episodes or black outs. Nothing pops out to me and I swear.

I sense a presence behind me. I turn pushed up against the shelf. _He _is looming over me. His hair is cut short, combed back. In suit and tie, his presence is still _inhuman _and overwhelming. He leans forward, his hand reaching out.

Jareth.

Unsure what else to do, I close my eyes and brace myself.

I hear a book slide off the self next to my ear. My eyes fly open and he is holding the volume in his hand. His blue and brown eyes never leave my own. He takes a step back and leaves. Shivering, I sink down.

He's here.

_1:55 PM._

Principal _King. _

"I bet you think you're really clever, don't you?" I mutter to myself as I walk through the hall. Damn him. _Damn him!_

"Ms. Williams?"

I startle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" It's only the president of the Drama Club.

I feel myself relax a little. "No, I'm sorry, Lily. I was just…distracted. What's up?"

"Um, I wanted to read a text aloud for Drama, but my throat is just not working for me today," she rasps. Poor girl looks miserable. "I was hoping maybe you could read it for me? I think it could be a great story to act out for our next play…"

I smile, "Of course I will. What story is it?"

She pulls her back pack around and unzips it. She looks awkward as she fumbles with it, but she finally pulls out a small red book, less than an inch thick. "I found this in the library. It's the short story on page twenty-six. A rewritten version of a Greek myth. About Hades and Persephone."

I feel some relief as I take the book. "I'd be happy to read it for you. Now you're going to be late to class if you don't hurry."

_4:00 PM._

_Greece: The True Stories Lost With Time._

What a strange title. It's barely legible, the pant gold peeling. The binding is barely hanging together and the leather is worn down so badly.

"Lily wanted to read something for you today, but has a sore throat, so I'll read it for her. She says she thinks it would be a good idea for a play, so listen closely."

I hold up the book and flip to page twenty-six.

"'Hades, King of the Underworld and God of the Unseen, had been a hubris ruler, cruel and often silent. His presence could draw all the heat out of a space, his eyes piercing.

"'But the King found something so foreign, so unlike himself, that he became entranced by it. This creature was Persephone, a maiden of the earth and daughter of Demeter. She was so innocent, full of dreams and beauty. He'd watch her from his palace in the Underworld, and fascination grew into love. He longed for her and decided he must have her.

"'He brought Persephone to the entrance of the Underworld, promising to take her back to earth should she find her way to his palace and take the pomegranate in his hand from him.'" I stop, swallowing. "'F-feeling she had no other choice, she began her quest.

"'Along the way, she was ferried up the river of Acheron by Charon. She freed Sisyphus from the torment of forever rolling boulders uphill. Then she gained passage by Cerberus. All along this journey, Hades watched over Persephone, and loved her all the more. After facing monsters and demons, she soon came to his palace and got past the guards and judges of the Underworld.

"'Hades appeared to Persephone in full glory, offering her his love and a throne at his side. She refused him flatly, and Hades released her, giving her the pomegranate. Persephone returned to earth. She kept the pomegranate until it grew ripe. She lingered over the fruit, not sure what to do with it. One day she took up some of its seeds and ate them. The rest of the fruit she put in the ground and nurtured it, willing it to grow, but it did not so much as stir or take root.

"'Time passed and Persephone grew weaker. The fields she'd sown withered and the soil cracked. The first winter came to be and Persephone finally collapsed.

"'The seeds of the pomegranate she'd eaten and the calls of Hades made it impossible to stay on Earth forever. Persephone returned to Hades and found health again. The King of the Underworld made her his queen, but conditions on earth grew worse for humans. They cursed the Gods and their blasphemy knew no bounds. There was death and famine. Persephone wept.

"'Persephone's misery was too much to bare for Hades. He permitted her to leave to earth for four months of the year, yet not completely lifting the curse, for he feared she would never return otherwise.

"'The world then knew the happening of seasons and the harvests each year were more bountiful than ever before and much appreciated by the humans. Persephone was forever loved by the living and the dead. Reluctant wife at first, she slowly began to pity and care for Hades. Soon love bloomed, but it was not the perfect coupling. They often argued, their shouts drowning out the moaning dead, the black marble walls of their palace shook. But Hades was always faithful and Persephone would cast a longing glance over her shoulder at him before leaving to do her work on earth each year.'"

Lily is smiling.

Leah, the club's Vice President is now speaking. "I like that version so much better. Hades seems more of a tormented, tragic character and Persephone-"

I don't listen to the rest. My hands were trembling. I fight the urge to scream in rage after reading that _bullshit _story. This can't be a coincidence. That bastard must have something to do with it.

"So is it decided? All in favor for-"

_I hate him!_

"All opposed-"

_Damned, dirty-! _

"So it's agreed! Four our spring production, we're acting out _The Iron Queen."_

I snap back into reality. "The _what?"_

Leah doesn't seem to hear me and continues, "It will take a few weeks to convert the text into a script. I'll be our playwright. A date for auditions will be announced as soon as they are determined. Would anyone like to add anything before we adjourn?"

Nobody says anything. I've never been so angry in my life.


	3. Pining

12:00 PM.

"Sarah?"

Looking up from my desktop, I said, "Hey, Toby."

He looks so awkward standing there. Or at least, reluctant. His eyes are downcast like he's accusing the floor of something. The back of his hand is rubbing his neck. "Um, Mom and Dad wanted me to ask if you'd come to dinner tonight. It's last minute, but…"

"Of course I'll come. I actually wanted to talk to them anyway."

"Ah, okay. Then I guess…I'll see ya around six-thirty-ish." He turns and retreats towards the door.

"Can I ask you a favor, Toby?"

He freezes.

"The new principal. Stay away from him."

He looks at me with wide eyes, "What?"

"He's bad news. Don't go anywhere near him if you can help it. If he calls you to his office, don't go. I'll cover for you. And make sure you're never alone. Have one of your friends or someone with you at all times."

"What the Hell-? Sarah, you're weirding me out."

"I know it sounds weird, but trust me on this one."

He raises his brow. "Um…okay?"

"I'm serious, damn it! Stay away from him, Toby."

6:45 PM

"Could you pass the potatoes, Sarah?"

"Sure, Dad."

"So how is teaching going for you, Sarah?"

"Alright. The kids are great. But…I think I need to take an early vacation."

"What?" Irene looks like she has some nasty smell stuck in her nostrils. Her look of disapproval. "It's in the middle of November! Can't you wait until Christmas Break?"

"No, I need to get away now. But I also need your permission before I go, because I want to take Toby with me."

This stops everything.

Dad's the first to speak. He pushes up his glasses and laughs nervously, "Don't you think you're being a little irrational, wanting to take Toby out of school so early in the year?"

"No, actually. I think it's a great idea. We could go travel a little. It would be a great learning experience for both of us."

"A little? You mean to drag my boy across the country?" Irene looks like she's about to loose it.

Now I get the impression I should backpedal, but instead I smile and say, "I was thinking more of dragging him around Europe…"

"Europe!" Toby says incredulously.

"_Are you insane!" _Irene shrieks.

"Now, Irene, I'm sue we can talk this out," Dad tries to reason.

"_Why the Hell would you want to take him to Europe!"_

"It _is_ one of the most cultural places in the world." Not to mention very far away… "It could really be beneficial to him in the long run." Very beneficial.

"_What about passports! Plane tickets! Lodgings! How are you going to afford all that on a teacher's salary?"_

"I've…been saving up."

"_No! A million times no!"_

Okay. I can only take so much yelling at me before I snap. I stand, leaning over the table where I'm almost nose-to-nose with Irene. "Why not! It would be a great opportunity!"

"Sarah! Irene!" Dad tries to intervene, but it's no use.

"_Opportunity for what! To catch the swine flu! To be kidnapped and sold on a black market!"_

"You think that shit doesn't happen in America!" I snap back.

"_Robert! Talk some sense into your daughter! I will not be patronized in my own house!"_

Dad looks helpless. Toby is no more helpful.

"Fine! I'm out of here!" I push away from the table and march out of the dining room. I grab my coat from the entry way and throw open the front door.

Maybe I _was_ being irrational. So what? Doesn't give that bitch the right-!

"Sarah!"

Dad's hand catches my wrist as I make it to my car.

"P-please don't go. You don't have to go back into the house if you don't want to. Just sit down for a minute and talk to me."

He looks so tired. So miserable. It takes a few minutes for me to calm down, but when I do, we're both leaning on the trunk of my car, looking out that darkening sky. Dad pulls out a cigarette from his coat pocket, puts it between his lips. His hand comes up to shield it from the breeze as he lights up.

"I thought you quit, Dad."

"Married to that woman? I need these, trust me. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but she is a handful. She only wants what's best." He takes a deep drag and sighs.

"I can't stand her," I say, folding my arms. "And she _hates_ me."

"She doesn't hate you. It's just you're willing to challenge her authority, and that's what she has a problem with. And you have to admit you dropping the bomb on us like that was waving a red flag in front of a bull."

I open my mouth, but he cuts me off.

"She wants nothing more than for you two to be friends if not a mother and a daughter. The reason that she invited you tonight was because she wanted to tell you about a man she wanted to set you up with on a date with."

I wrinkle my nose. "So there _was_ evil intent behind the invitation."

"I don't know. I met him myself and he's quite the gentlemen. Handsome too."

"He can't be so great if she chose him."

He smiles at me, "I don't know…I liked him. His name is Jacob."

"Are you guys ever going to give up on the effort of trying to get me hitched."

He laughs, "Maybe when you're forty-five. Really, you don't know what you're missing. When I met your mother, she was determined not to marry either. But I was persistent. When we fell in love and you came along, I'd never been so happy in my life."

"Do you miss her, Dad?"

He blows out a long line of smoke. "Every minute of everyday. You look so much like her, Sarah. You act like her too. Whoever ends up with you is going to be one lucky man."

"All dads are supposed to say that."

"I mean it, Sarah. He's not going to know what hit him, and then he's not going to ever want to let you go."

I'm blushing, "I haven't been interested in any men for a while."

"That's because the right one hasn't shown up yet. That or your pining over someone and refuse to look at anyone else."

My head snaps up, "Am not!"

He laughed, "Defensive, are we?"

"Not at all."

"Um-hum. Sure." He flicks the remains of his cigarette and crushes it under the toe of his shoe. "You really should go and apologize to Irene. And forget all this Europe business."

"Fine, I'll apologize. I just need to get Toby out of here, Dad. It doesn't even have to be Europe."

"Why? What's so dangerous here that you need to whisk him away so suddenly?"

"This guy…"

He's laughing. "So you _are_ pining!"

"I most certainly am not! But I broke his heart, pissed him off, something, and now that he's back, I think he may be after me."

Now Dad looks serious. "Has he threatened you?"

"No, but…"

"Has he confronted you or followed you?"

"Well, no, not that I know of…"

"Has he shown any signs that he'd hurt Toby?"

I drop my head in defeat. "No."

"Then what's the problem? Your ex comes along and you want to leave the country?"

"He's _not_ my ex, and yeah."

Dad looks at me with raised brows. "When have you ever been the kind to run away from something, Sarah?"

"I guess never."

"You _guess? _Sarah, you are willing to go toe-to-toe with Irene, once told a US Senator go get 'the _Hell' out of your way-"_

"_Hey! I didn't know who he was at the time! And he was being rude!"_

"_-and you've never backed down from a challenge. You need to face this man. And if he gives you any trouble, talk to me before you do anything to get yourself hurt. If he gets violent, we'll involve the authorities."_

_I laugh. The idea of my dad telling Jareth off! I don't think the cops would have a chance, but maybe Dad would. Though timid when it comes to Irene's monstrous presence, Dad shows a completely different side of himself when protecting his kids._

"_What was that?" he asks._

_Chuckling, I say, "Nothing. But you're right. I shouldn't let this guy scare me so much."_

"_That's my girl. And maybe it would be healthy for you to go on a date with Jacob. He really is a great guy."_

"_Maybe I will." I kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks, Dad."_

_He wraps his arms around me and gives me a squeeze. "Come on, let's go inside and finish dinner." He leads me back towards the house. _


	4. Forever

4:28 PM

"I have it finished!" Leah announces triumphantly. A one-act play for _The Iron Queen!"_

I take the script, dreading what will be inside. I flip through it, not even looking at the words. "Wow, that was fast, Leah…"

"I guess it's because I got to excited! It all just came to me and seemed to flow from my fingertips! Of course if I need to revise, I will."

I force a smile, "I'll be glad to look over it."

"Awesome! Well, I have to get going-" She looks up at the clock in horror. "Oh _shoot!"_

"What is it, Leah?"

A blush burns on her cheeks. "I left my cell phone in your classroom and the late bus is about to leave any minute!"

"Do you need your phone tonight? If so, you could hold up the bus and I'll go get it-"

"No, no, that's fine! I've got to go! Bye!"

As she runs off, I look after and can't help but smile. She's eccentric but sweet in her own right. Collecting my keys and the script, I make my way to the English room. I know where Leah lives, it isn't too far. I can drop off her phone on the way home. Then I have to get ready for my date.

I start down the stairs to the ground level of the school when I slip on something slick. Throwing out my arms and falling forward, I let out a startled scream.

I find myself falling into a broad chest. A loud "Ooph!" catches my ear and arms come around me as we topple down together.

_SHIT! _My ankle!

I see the bottom of the stair, we crash down and the air leaves me. Then blackness.

_Where am I?_

"_I never expected us to meet again in such a manner, Sarah. You crashing into me so suddenly."_

_I open my eyes and am laying on my side. Principal King is standing over me. I draw back from him and stand. "What are you playing at, Jareth!"_

_He folds his arms behind his back, taking a step towards me. "Playing? I'm done playing games, Sarah."_

_As I back away, I realize something. "My ankle-"_

_It doesn't hurt anymore…_

"_Why? After all this time, why are you here?"_

"_Why do you think?"_

_I stand firm. "I won't let you have Toby! This is between you and me!"_

_He laughs. "Exactly what I was thinking. Toby has no need to fear me. You, on the other hand…I like that look of fear in your eye."_

_Now that I hear this, I feel relieved, and pissed. "I'm not afraid of you."_

"_Aren't you?" He suddenly is so close. His fingers move through my hair. "Do you think that it's easy granting all your wishes? I've come to collect the debt."_

"_Wishes? That wish was stupid and I won Toby back-!"_

_He gives me a sharp smile, one that shuts me up. "That… is not what I'm talking about. Thirteen years I've listened to your wishes. No matter how petty or selfish, whether spoken aloud or kept to yourself, I heard it all. The lucky coincidences? The unlikely and wonderful surprises that sprung up whenever you were desperate or truly unhappy? I'm tired of it. Of never getting anything in return."_

"_You're lying. That was all me," I hiss. "I rose above anything and everything that-"_

_His lips brush against my ear as he whispers,_ "_You were given anything and everything. And why? Why would I spoil a self-centered, reliant brat like you? Ask me why, Sarah."_

_"I'm not your Persephone!" __I find myself growling. _"_I'm not… someone you can just claim and toy around with! All these black outs! The dreams! You becoming the new principal! Stop it!"_

_His eyes narrow, though not in anger. "You wanted me to return, and you wanted to fear me. If you no longer want me to grant your wishes, to stop being involved with you, then so be it. From here on out, you are on your own to handle what life is really like without my influence. But I'm not leaving until you pay me back for every last wish I've ever granted you."_

_I close my eyes. "I owe you nothing."_

"_So ungrateful. Very well, I'll be here at the school, playing principal, maybe bump into you here and there, but otherwise, I will play no role in your life. Let's see how long you can last without me."_

"_How about forever?"_

_He withdrew from me. "Forever isn't very long, Sarah. In fact, it's not long at all." _


End file.
